


Christmas Imagine

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Steve Rogers Imagines [2]
Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Oneshot, imagine, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Steve Rogers Imagines





	Christmas Imagine

Imagine being snuggled with Steve on the couch in front of a fire on a snowy Christmas Eve morning. A soft, red, fleece blanket was thrown across your bodies and his right arm curled around your shoulders, keeping you warm. The soft sound of ‘Scrooge’ played on the TV, and the twinkling Christmas tree lights gave the room a soft glow.


End file.
